Pre-Star Wars: The beginning of a new era 1
by DarthSaberous
Summary: Two astrobiologists have been living out their daily lives researching at an Antartic post for the last 10 years. One day what starts out to be contact with a frequency in space turns into a nightmare that will change the destiny of the universe forever.


In this world there is good and there is bad. I firmly grasp the cold metallic handle like a knight. My knee pads echo in the large steel room as I look into the distance vacuum of space. How far have we come, how did this all start? I look into the eyes as the searing blade enters my chest with eyes of anger, and I violently press the button. A swollen ball of heat and energy swallows the giant steel bird with a roar. I close my eyes as I passed into in the internal slumber knowing that this is all over and it's all over. Now let's go back six thousand years to the time this all began. Two men of the old era will soon learn that the face of the planet Earth rests in their hands. and are both Astrobiologists in their mid forties who have 20 years experience in the field of astrology. It is just their average icey day where they have been stationed out in Antarctica for the last decade staring at screens covered with numerous coordinates, numbers, data tables, and physical reasons that are far from the average man's knowledge. This space telescopes, the communication systems, and radar are fully prepped for today and are all functioning at full capacity. Suddenly the radar picks up a fuzzy signal about 40 miles into space and the alarms blast while the computers vigorously take images of the object that appear to be making the frequency "ERR ERR ERR ERR...bep...bep...bep...bep...bep...bep". Yolan jumps up and runs to his desk and looks at his laptop as his jaw suddenly drops. Sweating bullets Yolan gathers info from the nearest emergency communication system. "Uhh Denson", said with a voice filled with eagerness and and worries. "You need to get up and see this", but Denson just rolls his covers back over his head. "I'll have a look at it in the morning so just leave me alone and let me get some rest" said Denson with a slurred voice. In frustration Yolan grabs his laptop and opens up a window with different colors numbers and fuzzy images that were taken by the telescopes that he had been panicking about. With an angered tone puts the laptop up to 's face and says "Take a look at this". Denson sits up and hits his head on the sidebar of the ragged bed. "Arrgg is it really that important"? puts on his glasses and stares at the laptop looking and starts looking at with squinting eyes blinded by the laptop. "Contacting the US president is a good idea he needs to be notified about this" says . Yolan goes and picks up the phone and dials a number. The phone buzzes for about 10 seconds then a man in his 40's picks up the phone and clears his throat. Hello this is Johnothan Ramso and whom may I be speaking to"? is shaking nervously and swallows a big lump of fear. "Sir this is and Dr. Denson and we are both astrobiologists from the Arctic station. "We...w...w..e".Yolan pauses for a moment." well what is it son" says President Ramso in a curious voice. Sir I think our communication systems may have picked up a signal from extraterrestrial life. Well in this sort of si...everything goes dead and a radio begins playing the frequency Yolan had woken up to. "ennnstttt goooooesfoo urhroooo". Yolan used a synthesizer radio and dan increasing the quality of the transmission . Only then did it become crystal clear that this was an alien transmission. Cowering in the corner turns to Yolan "We're going to have to take drastic measures to figure out whether this is a threat or an act of peace"." whatever was making that sound it did not sound very happy at all so I don't really think that's an act of peace" said Yolan. " if whatever is making that transmission frequency is planning to come down and attack us then we have to grab the superdrive and attempt to escape" said ." how were we going to escape and we don't have an emergency vehicle because you took it apart for whatever reason" exclaimed . Denson sighed and looked over at Yolan. "I took it apart so I could fix the helicopter that crashed in the southern archway because if we're going to make an escape then we need a vehicle that can fly". "On the ground we wouldn't last a day". "I'm not sure how durable the helicopter is". I'm going to grab the telescope and see if I can find anything strange looking in the sky". Denson scratched his sweat covered head "I think that if we're going to try and search for any UFO's then you have to look now". Yolan focused the telescope positioned it towards the sky and "BRRREEOOWWW". A giant figure uncloaked itself behind Yolan standing several feet tall and covered in a jet black robe. It reached into its back pocket and pulled out a steel rod with a complex design. The figure pressed a button on the rod erecting a bright and glowing sword in the blink of an eye. "YOLAN LOOK OUT" screamed Denson as the figure attempted to strike Yolan with a deadly tried to jump out of the way "Tsssssssss" "AHHHGGG". The figure had managed to make a searing gash in the layer of flesh covering Yolans ribcage but missed his ribcage. Giving no second thought to what was happening gives no second thought to it and with quick reflexes he pulls out a flair gun and fires at the figure. It jerks its long arm out, closed its eyes and stopped the flair in it's tracks. It let's the flair drop as it fell into the Article snow with a hissing noise . remembered seeing telekinesis in the old space comics but thought that it was just some made up thing that was cool when you were a kid. Panicking he shot a second flair at the figure but this time it didn't have the strength to block it again. The flair exploded in the figures face leaving a charred patch of flesh where one of it's eyes had been. The figure fell down with a thud. The creature became rushed with adrenaline and charged towards Yolan and Denson. "RAAARRHGGGGG"! Denson yelled to Yolan "GO FOR THE SUPERDRIVE AND MEET ME AT THE EMERGENCY LANDING PLATFORM". " The figure became confused as the two split apart in different directions. Yolan limped towards the main lab room holding an icy hand towel on his injury. He grabbed the superdrive, placed it in a bag, and slung it over his shoulder. Denson flew the helicopter onto the highest emergency platform and radioed Yolan. "Yolan I'm on the highest emergency platform". "Im still alive and I'm on my way" said Yolan. The figure climbed out of a corner and spotted in the helicopter and the two met eyes. Denson began sweating like crazy. "YOLAN hurry up man that things climbing the communication tower, and with those legs it has I am positive it can bring this helicopter with ease". "Start it up and go" said Yolan as he started climbing the stairs to get to Denson. Seconds later Yolan kicked down the door and threw Denson the bag. Denson started the helicopter and began taking off. "The figure began climbing the emergency tower towards Yolan and Denson. "YOLAN JUMP FOR IT" screamed Denson. Yolan had an adrenaline rush and he ran with great force and jumped with all he had and barely got a grip and ignored the pain in his ribcage as he sat in the co-pilot seat. Out of nowhere the figure jumped out and grabbed the helicopter landing legs. Yolan grabbed a pistol and shot its arm off. The figure fell into the snow. "Can you even believe what just happened" said . laughed "its not over...not yet". "What do you mean it's not over" said Yolan. Denson leaned over to Yolan "Well have you heard of the saying there's more where that came from"? "We'll have to just wait and see then" said Yolan. took out a radio "This is of the Southern Antarctic post and my colleague is severely injured". "If anyone can hear me we need a Cuban emergency response team to the Eastern beach coast ASAP". "This is Captain Jenekio of the Cuba coast guard we are en route to your location". looked over at Yolan " it's gonna be all right buddy just hang in a little longer". The figure rewired the communication systems around in Denson and Yolans base. It broadcasted a message into deep space. "Ed gueen feosp bewail ewaf buijs tereq guewd nfiewu uroql peqfj areo geiw opfe darwg eeswo oiytu". Message translated: "This is a broadcast to all life out beyond the stars". "Sector Earth is a direct match...send all your forces...Project Galactic Control is now active I repeat Project Galactic Control is now active".


End file.
